fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dashed Koopa: Shadow Adventure
Dashed Koopa: Shadow Adventure '''is a Dashed Koopa game for the Nintendo DS and Vaccum Player, made by Vaccum Inc.. It is first Dashed Koopa RPG game. Not very much info is revealed, but there will be more revealed when Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle and Dashed Koopa: Boxing will be finished. Storyline The storyline beggins in the past. Knihef was studing, where it says that a power-hungry army will release the great evil that will rule the world, but use it to destroy it, and create the world where only evil will be found. To prevent it, you must find six no ordinary people, that will defeat the evil. Characters Party Members *Dashed Koopa - A young Koopa Troopa, with hearth of gold. He is first party member in the game. His stats at beggining are quite balanced. You can equip gloves and whips as weapons for him. As armors, he wears shells and boots. He can also learn magic. *Zen Guy - Quite intelligent Shy Guy. He joins you in Bagahur Village, after you find his book. His stats at beggining focus on speed. He can use splingshots and cross bows as weapons. He uses hats and caps to equip. Like Dashed, Knihef and Jingy, he can use magic, but he can only use more defensive type of it. *Knihef - A knight that hail from the past. He come to future to prevent the evil that is coming to the world. Is unknown from what species he is, as he is covered under armor. He joins you in The Palace of Light. His stats at beggining focus on defence. He can use swords and boomerangs as weapons. He can use knight's armors and shields as armors. He can use variety of magic. *Toadtool - Smart Toad inventor. He joins you during visit in his lab when you found "The Bad Machine". He is only one party member that can repair broken machines. He uses various tools used to fix machines as weapons (he mostly prefer wrenchs). As armors, he can use mechanical armors. He cannot use magic, as he don't get time to learn it. *Shroobster - A Shroob skilled in guns. He joins you only after you finished his challenge: bring him 100,000,000 coins. He use various guns as weapons, like fire shooting guns or simple cannons. He uses wristbands and shoes as armors. He cannot use magic. *Jingy Koopa - Younger sister of Dashed's. She joins you while you beat Geneder first time. She is more defensive character. She uses fans and gloves as weapons. Her armors include skirts and shells (but she can't wear these shells that Dashed can). She can use magic, and her magic also features more defensive type. Villains *Wenst - A member of Bagahur species, and main villain of the game. He can use magic abilities, trought other members of his species can't. He don't find use of fight - in fact, you can only fight with him in final part of the game, trought he could do this much earlier. He is found in many parts of the game, trying to make your andventure harder. *Geneder - A Goomba that is Wenst's assistant. He is fought twice (one time alone, one time with his master). He is also the one that transformed Wenst to alternate form. He can also use magic, but uses rather weaker magic. *Commander Koopa - 'The evil commander of an evil army. He is found many time in game, and he is fought three times (last one while he is in the Koopa Driver). Afterbeen defeated three times, he then is only able to found in his army's hideout. In fight, he is able to summon his army to help him in battle. He got much stronger while he is in the Koopa Driver. Magic Offensive *'Fire - 'Able to learn by Dashed and Knihef. Using this, enemy will be attacked by fire attack. If used by Dashed, it will cause more damage, but if used by Knihef, enemy have more chance to be burned. *'Thunder - 'Able to learn by Zen Guy and Knihef. Using this, summoner will cast a thunder that attack enemies. It also can rarely stun enemy. *'Ground - 'Able to learn by Dashed, Jingy and Knihef. Using this, summoner will cast earthquake that attack enemies. Sometimes, enemies may be confused after the attack. *'Ice - 'Able to learn by Dashed, Jingy and Knihef. Using this, summoner will cause a blizzard that powerfuly attack enemy. Sometimes, it can freeze enemy. *'Psychic - 'Able to learn by Zen Guy. Using this, Zen Guy will use psychic move to enemy and throw them in air. This can also made enemies dizzy. Defensive *'Heal - 'Able to learn by Zen Guy and Jingy. Using this, a party member will be healed, depend of level of magic. *'Boost - 'Able to learn by anyone of the team that can use magic. Using this, statistics of a party member will be boosted for one fight. Other *'Paralysis - 'Able to learn by Jingy and Zen Guy. Using this, enemy will be stuned by paralysis for some time of battle. *'Freeze - 'Able to learn by anyone of the team that can use magic. Using this, enemy will be freezed by very cold air. However, if you will use Fire, enemy will again be normal. *'Confusion - 'Able to use by Dashed and Zen Guy. While using this, enemy will get dizzy and it sometimes will attack itself. *'Burn - 'Able to learn by anyone of the team that can use magic. While using this, enemy will be burned and each turn, it will be attacked by fire. Battle Commands *'Attack - 'Use this command to attack enemy. *'Defend - 'Use this command to protect from enemy attacks. *'Item - 'Use this command to use an item you have. If you don't have any item, you can't use this option. *'Magic - 'Use this command to use magic. You can't use this option while you don't have any Magic Power. *'Taunt - 'Use this command to annoy enemy. If enemy is annoyed, there is more chance that enemy will not attack. *'Run - '''Use this command to run away from enemy. You can't use this on bosses, and some strongest enemies. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Uil Team's Things Category:Spin-offs